The One With the Pants and the Makeup
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Mimi and Angel friendship fic entry for speedrent. Mimi and Angel act dumb after being chased into a cosmetic store.


I saw what the challenge was and I screamed, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" I love Mimi and Angel as friends and I'm just... SQUEAL.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**The One with the Pants and the Make-Up**

**By Donna**

Mimi sighed, looking around the street. She couldn't believe that she couldn't find Angel. Angel wasn't exactly able to hide. Her visual, usually loud, bright, and random, always outshone anyone in her way. Mimi began to panic. Where the hell could she be!

Mimi walked away from the stop sign she was waiting at and tried to look around a good five foot radius to find the elusive gender-bender. She yelled, "Angel! Where are you!"

Then she heard the worse thing she could hear at a time like that.

"_You fucking bitch! You hit me!"_

Mimi gasped. "Oh no... that can't be..."

Then she heard the second worse thing.

"_No shit_!"

She followed the yell of when she found out was none other than Angel. Angel was in a fighting stance, her legs bent, hands up in front of her face. A triumphant grin played on her lips as a big, ugly, sonuvabitch slowly lifted his head, bringing a tattooed hand down.

Mimi yelled, "Angel!"

Angel turned her head. She grinned even wider. "Hi, Mimi!"

The man ran over, ready to punch. Mimi squealed, running to the guy and jumping on him. She bashed him with her fist as hard as she could. Angel pushed Mimi off and swept him on the ground. Angel screamed, "Follow me!" and they followed out of the alley. Mimi never thought she'd see someone run so fast in heels, but she pushed herself, dodging people left and right.

"C'mon, Mimi!" Angel yelled, turning her head. She still had that damn smile on her face. Angel swung the door to a little cosmetic store and she dove in. Mimi tripped, Angel catching her. Then Angel let out a loud, triumphant laugh. "That was awesome!"

"What... what... happened!" Mimi panted.

Angel giggled, trying to get up. She pressed her weight on a shelf, nearly tripping. She still had a dumb grin on her face. Mimi got up, upset. "Angel! You could've gotten hurt!"

"Mimi, c'mon," Angel said, "If there's one thing I ever learned from living like this, it's self defense. Don't worry. I have to admit, your jumping on him was brilliant."

"S-seriously?" Mimi asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed. She looked around the store and realized the lovely lady at the counter was staring, somewhat disturbed. Angel waved. "Hi, honey!"

The woman waved back, her eyes as big as saucers. "...Can I... help you?"

"Nah!" Angel chirped, "We're just looking!"

Mimi started, "Angel, I don't have any–"

"Nonsense, Meems!" Angel yelled, "I got it covered!" She threw her purse at her.

Mimi panicked as it flopped in her hands like a fish. She snapped it open. "Condoms?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that part covered... I meant the five dollar bill shoved at the bottom."

Mimi pulled out the crinkled wad of green paper from the purse. "Oh. This."

Angel raised her fist. "TO THE DISCOUNT AISLE!"

They marched to the discount aisle, where evidently expired lipstick and one-dollar nailpolish made themselves feel at home.

Angel grabbed a nailpolish and read the label. "Mercy Maroon? Sounds like a reject from Crayola!"

Mimi giggled, looking at some purple eyeshadow. She saw that it was only a dollar fifty.

"Angel..." Mimi started.

"Yeah, sure, whatever... ooh! I need some more red lipstick!" Angel gasped, evidently distracted.

Mimi found some eyeliner and said, "I'm good."

"You better use it!" Angel warned.

"I will! I will!" Mimi mumbled.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I'm just teasing."

They walked to the counter with the eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and a bottle of metallic blue nailpolish. The woman at the counter blinked several times and scanned the goods. "Four fifty-nine."

Angel nodded, giving her the five dollar bill. The woman took it, cringing a little. She handed Angel her change and nodded. "Well... err... thank you for shopping... uhm... have a nice day!"

Angel and Mimi nodded. "Oh... we will."

Mimi and Angel walked to the exit and opened the door. Then they saw the guy Angel got in a fight with and screamed. "Oh God! No!"

They ducked. Mimi asked, "What are we going to do now, smartass?"

"We make up new people!" Angel cheered. "To the bathroom!"

They ran to the bathroom in the back and went inside. Angel spilled the contents of her purse on the floor. Mimi said, "You carry..."

"Look, shut up, I'm thinking here," Angel snapped. She looked at Mimi's pants-and-skirt combo. "I'm going to need your pants."

"..._what_!" Mimi yelled.

Angel ripped off her wig. "Play along!"

Mimi nodded obediently. She ripped off her pants and gave them to Angel. "They're not going to fit you..."

Angel shrugged. She tried to get them on, but then she realized they only reached her thigh. "Damn! Well..." Angel started. She looked around. "There has to be pants somewhere..."

"We're in a cosmetic store!" Mimi yelled.

"Wait!" Angel yelled, "The lady at the counter!"

"Oh no... oh God no!" Mimi yelled.

"I'll pay her back somehow... she had pants on..." Angel mumbled.

"You're nuts!" Mimi squealed.

"No! Just... creative," Angel said, trying to find a good word for it. She got up, put on her wig, and marched to the counter. "Please, ma'am. There's this big, nasty, guy looking for us and we need to be incognito. You know? Can I please, please, please borrow your pants?"

The woman looked throughly disgusted. "...No! Get out! And take your girlfriend with you!"

Angel gulped, pulling Mimi out of the bathroom, and making a run for it. Mimi screamed, "My pants!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "To hell with them, honey! Let's run for it!"

Somehow, the guy that originally was ready to kill Angel found them. Mimi and Angel looked at each other for a moment and yelled, "WE'RE SCREWED!"

They ran into an alley and crashed into some garbage cans. While Mimi officially decided the world was against them, Angel grabbed a garbage can and threw it at the guy. The guy fell backwards, unconscious. Angel raised her fist and grinned. "Yes!"

Mimi stared in disbelief. "You killed him."

"No!" Angel yelled, "I stunned him. There's a difference."

Mimi sighed. "Look, can we finally get going to..."

"...Where were we going anyway?" Angel asked.

"Uhm..." Mimi started. She realized after watching Angel beat the shit out of a guy, twice, and getting thrown out of a cosmetic store, they entirely forgot where they were going to.

Mimi bit her nail. "The Life?"

Angel took her hand. "I thought you'd never ask!"

They walked away, singing and dancing. It was fun acting like stupid kids. And Mimi always wanted to break five on her "Places Thrown Out of" list.

**END**


End file.
